Cada Viernes
by Frio.Invierno
Summary: Kyoya le había visto partir una mañana de su lado, con la espalda encorvada, diciéndole que lo correcto no era estar juntos, a pesar de que Kyoya le había prometido quedarse a su lado, hasta envejecer. Advertencia:Yaoi TXK


Espero les guste. Originalmente era un songfic, pero al parecer Fanfiction no los acepta así que así quedó.

Ya saben, nada me pertenece, ningún personaje ni nada. Y no ganó dinero haciendo esto.

Es yaoi si no te gusta no leas, por favor.

Cena de tres, para dos.

Era una cena íntima, una reunión entre viejos amigos…

Estaba Tamaki, su esposa Haruhi, y sus dos pequeños hijos; un precioso niño de 12 años, Terrance, y una niña; Sophie Kotoko de 6. La pequeña increíblemente parecida a Tamaki corría alrededor de la silla de su hermano sacándole la lengua y tirando del saco (tan formal para un niño tan pequeño), mientras Terrance solo hacía caras serias y le susurraba suaves "Compórtate" a su pequeña hermana.

_Increíble_ pensó: eran sumamente parecidos a sus padres.

Incluso se podría decir que aquél chiquillo ofrecía el mismo aspecto de Haruhi al llegar al Ouran, quizá un poco más pequeño, pero sin duda con un parecido extraordinario a su madre; Con unos rasgos efebos y unos labios terriblemente hermosos.

En cambio la pequeña era una copia perfecta de Tamaki, pero afeminada y dulce. Con unos enormes ojos que él gustaba de contemplar en sus ratos libres.

A veces mientras los veía jugar de aquella manera, se decía a si mismo sino era un error haberse negado a tener los suyos propios. Aunque cuando regresaba a casa, amaba aquella tranquilidad congelada que siempre le ofrecía su casa. Sin ruidos, sin niños, sin nada.

Kyoya no pudo evitar sentir cierta añoranza al observarlos; recordando un poco de los tiempos en que su progenitor los llevaba de paseo por los jardines de la mansión. De esas pocas y raras veces que el Ootori mayor se convertía en padre, dejando de lado los pesados negocios y las cuentas bancarias; tomando un poco de su tiempo para patear la pelota, o para enseñarles a sus cuatro hijos andar en bicicleta.

Pero los años habían pasado veloces, y su padre había fallecido hacía unos pocos años atrás. Cuando un infarto le ataco el corazón sin piedad, dejándolo a él completamente a cargo del antiguo imperio familiar.

No lo odiaba… solo era que no lo conocía lo suficiente para quererlo.

Había sido tan repentino que por un momento Kyoya perdió el control. Solo después de que Tamaki, como siempre, le extendiera la mano pudo recuperar un poco de su equilibrio.

Sentía un poco de melancolía, ó quizá era porque últimamente se sentía viejo y nostálgico, suspiró pesadamente, mientras dejaba uno de los cubiertos sobre la mesa, dándose totalmente por satisfecho a pesar de que el plato seguí casi completo. Se miro un minuto a través de la copa de vino tinto que tenía delante. Unos ojos negros cansados le regresaron la mirada. Se fijo en las pequeñas arrugas que nacían alrededor de sus ojos y aquellas canas que parecían más que dispuestas a cubrirle de blanco. Se pregunto si seguía pareciendo atractivo para _él_; pero quién querría a un hombre tan viejo y amargado… la verdad… era hora de ser realistas.

Habían pasado demasiados años.

La edad parecía pasarle facturas, y se podía notar en las bolsas repentinas debajo de sus ojos anunciándole sus cuarenta, ó que la vitalidad se le estaba escapaba por entre las manos.

Olvidando el "pequeñísimo" detalle de que se le pasaba recordando todo el tiempo, ¿Qué no eran los viejos los que se la pasaban recordando?, aunque Kyoya venía recordando desde el día que le habían terminado de arrebatar su pizca de paraíso.

_¿Y si hubiera…? ¿Y si tal vez? ¿Y si yo…? ¿Quizás…? ¡Maldita sea, quizás!_

Esa astilla, esa maldita, pequeña y pavorosa astilla que se le clavaba como un tronco de madera en el corazón. Que le recordaba su total derrota, su poca existencia. Probablemente era el hombre con más dinero en Japón, pero no lo tenía a él, no tenía su candor suave en las mañanas, ni sus brazos apretando su cintura, ¡Por Dios que no tenía nada!

-¡Hey basta Sophie!- Haruhi se levantó de la silla lentamente y Kyoya terminó de fantasear. Un nudo se formo en su garganta.

¿Era un hombre egoísta, acaso, por no poder controlar su envidia?

Ella que lo veía despertar, que le tomaba de la mano y que compartía unos hijos maravillosos.

Kyoya la vio tomar a los dos niños de la mano.

-¿No deberías ayudarla?- Kyoya miró a Tamaki desde el otro lado de la mesa. Un Tamaki maduro, pero hermoso indudablemente, con finísimas arrugas anunciándole el término de su juventud, vestido con un traje gris, elegante, siempre elegante y con el cabello rubio cayéndole levemente por las mejillas, le devolvió la mirada.

Aunque detrás de sus largas pestañas rubias, podía notar el repentino color claro de sus ojos. Atrapándole.

Le había visto últimamente ofrecer un color más claro que el azul eléctrico que solía presumir, era ahora… más bien como una mañana despejada… un azul limpio, pero cansado.

Kyoya bebió lentamente de la copa distrayéndose de esos ojos abismales que aún le causaban escalofríos. Tamaki sonrió derrotado.

-Tu sabes cuán inútil soy desarrollándome como autoridad. Mi hermosa Haruhi dice que solo se dar más problemas, así que me prohíbe acercarme cuando los va a reprender.-

Kyoya dejó lentamente la copa encima de la mesa. Mientras trataba de recordar por milésima vez, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían acabado de esa forma?

¿Por qué Tamaki había dicho que no?, había elegido hacer una vida normal: con una esposa e hijos. Con su empresa y con sus millones, sin él.

Kyoya le había visto partir una mañana de su lado, con la espalda encorvada, diciéndole que lo correcto no era estar juntos, a pesar de que Kyoya le había prometido quedarse a su lado, hasta envejecer.

A pesar de que Kyoya se lo había prometido… ¡Por Dios… Kyoya!

¡Hasta envejecer!

-¡Ah!- Oyó el sonido rasposo de su propia voz.- Si, es verdad.- Se hundido un poco más en la silla.

De repente el vino tenía un sabor amargo.

-Kyoya.- Alzó su mirada y se topo con esos adorados ojos, con el azul más hermoso que había visto siempre.-

-Pareces algo cansado, ¿Estás bien?- Kyoya hizo un ademán con la mano, como tratando de desparecer sus pensamientos y los de él.

-Estoy de maravilla.- Y sonrió levemente, como siempre hacía, cuando sí pasaba algo.

Tamaki deseó de verdad besar esos labios suaves y preocupados. Se le antojaban melancólicos e infinitamente necesitados de calor. Pero era una farsa y debía mantenerla por el amor hacía sus hijos, por supuesto por respeto a Haruhi, ahora su divina mujer.

Como si fuera un teatro se quedo pegado a la silla, con la boca cosquilleándole, imaginando en su mente, aquel lejano sabor a café y pastel de chocolate que ofrecía su boca cuando se besaban detrás de las puertas del Host Club.

Cuando hacían el amor en el frió suelo de algún armario.

Hacía mucho tiempo, de verdad un tiempo eterno.

Le volvía loco pensar en que tal vez con los años hubiera olvidado su sabor. Que quizá, el chocolate hubiera sido sustituido por el tabaco y la goma de mascar; le asustaba pensar en que cada día se alejaban más, pero parecía a veces, mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio de oficina que podía recordar vivamente aquella sensación.

Se entristecía, y después llegaba y le hacía el amor a Haruhi, solo pensando que tal vez a la mañana siguiente Kyoya aparecería entre sus brazos, acurrucado con la cara contra la almohada de plumas.

Pero nunca sucedía…

Con el tiempo aquellas fantasías le doblegaron el alma, y Tamaki se hundió en los trabajos continuos, se olvido de sus hijos, un poco, pero no demasiado, porque después de todo sabia que los amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Por eso ver a Kyoya sentado hay, con los ojos taciturnos, encorvado, observando fijamente la tasa de café como si su vida fuera aquello, Tamaki no lo soporto, no soporto que el tiempo pasará tan rápido y que lo amará tan dolorosamente…

Debía decirlo, debía recordárselo, aunque abriera aquella vieja herida. Aunque los dos se desgarraran.

Otra vez.

-Te amo.- Unos sorprendidos ojos negros lo miraron desde la silla. Tamaki sonrió cómplice y soltó una leve carcajada, para después mirar a través de los grandes ventanales de vidrio. Kyoya miró de reojo buscando a Haruhi, trabajando con el cerebro al cien por si tenía que dar explicaciones.

_Lo decía en serio._

Un sentimiento de decepción fue lo único que recibió.

-No te preocupes, acaba de subir a los niños para dormir, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello.- Kyoya parpadeó sorprendido.- Aún no tengo el valor para decirlo… nunca lo diré a todo el mundo, pero te amo, te amo tanto que mis sentimientos se pudren en mi cuerpo.- Kyoya lo miró medio aterrado-medio confuso sin decir nada Tamaki soltó una dolorosa carcajada.- Perdona, últimamente me comporto como un viejo.-

-No deberías…-

-¿Decirlo ó decirlo en voz alta?- Kyoya bajó la mirada hacía el tazón de fina porcelana.

¿Y si Haruhi los observaba a través de la puerta?

A veces su instinto le decía que Haruhi lo miraba con odio, con celos y terror. Esa mirada suya que lo sabía todo. Que Kyoya tenía cuando sabía algo que los demás no, era esa misma la de aquella mujer que lo sabía.

Si, probablemente lo había distinguido en la mirada de Tamaki. A través de los ojos de su esposo, aquél esposo que le pertenecía a medias y que dudaba amarla, quererla si, pero amarla no.

-Es indebido…- Tamaki sonrió tristemente.

-Parece que no soy el único que ha envejecido.- Kyoya le miró confundido detrás de sus gafas. Como si Tamaki acabara de darse cuenta que en vez de dieciocho tenía cuarenta años.- Me preguntó todos los días mientras estoy en la oficina, mientras abrazó a Haruhi, antes de dormir, al despertarme, cuando juego con mis hijos… me preguntó…- Kyoya se levantó repentinamente de la silla, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

¡Qué no lo diga!

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido Tamaki, y mi respuesta será siempre la misma. El que tomo la última decisión fuiste tú. No lo digo para reprocharte, después de todo tienes una esposa y dos hijos excelentes, con un prosperó futuro. Pero te lo digo de verdad, tú tomaste aquella decisión. Y los dos estamos mejor así.- Tamaki lo vio caminar lentamente.

Sentía un horrible escozor en los labios…

Quería decirle bésame, por favor bésame.

Caminó hasta la puerta del comedor aún con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y con una sensación de alivio necesario.

Sintió un poco de consuelo al ver a Haruhi bajando de las escaleras, y se apresuró a tenderle el brazo para que bajara lentamente. Ella le sonrió con cariño ajeno disfrazado de celos.

Mujer tonta… no tenía ni idea de quién moría de más celos.

-Es increíble que seas más caballeroso que Tamaki.-Kyoya no la miró. Hacía bastante tiempo que encontraba sumamente embarazoso mirarla a la cara.

Y es que podía verlo en sus ojos. Aquel amor ajeno.

-Si...- Ella terminó de bajar los escalones y Kyoya no pudo evitar más esos ojos almendrados.

-Pero le amo.- El sonrió conciliadoramente. Pensó en lo afortunada que era al poder decirlo tan sinceramente, en voz alta, pregonándolo ante el mundo.

-Yo se.- Borró su sonrisa y caminó de regreso al salón, mientras Haruhi le seguía.

Esa casa le _asfixiaba, ella le mataba_.

-Creo que es el momento para retirarme.- Oyó un suave ¡Oh, no! A sus espaldas.

Tan falsa, aquella hermosa mujer.

-Tengo trabajó.- Ella frunció levemente el ceño.

-Esperábamos, Tamaki y yo, que te quedaras un rato a charlar y…- _Que farsa._

-Perdona, no puedo.- Ella hizo un gesto con la mano por haberla interrumpido, mientras Tamaki caminaba hacía ellos desde el comedor.- Debo irme.- Miró un momento a Tamaki y pudo ver una sombra triste en sus ojos.

Pudo ver un destelló de despreció en los ojos de Haruhi. Kyoya se apresuró a caminar hacía la puerta.

Aunque en realidad el Ootori nunca se quedaba más de lo necesario en la casa de su _amigo_, esta vez era menos tiempo de lo normal.

Tamki se arrepintió de haber hablado más de lo necesario. Siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de Kyoya.

El aire era demasiado tenso.

-Esta bien, pero… ¿Vendrás a cenar el Viernes?- Kyoya asintió levemente con la cabeza. Haruhi soltó un leve gruñido.

-Si claro, por qué no.- Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el saco que estaba en el perchero. Una sirvienta les esperaba en la puerta abierta.

Se _asfixiaba._

-Nos vemos luego Kyoya. Les diré a los niños que les mandas saludos.- Susurró Haruhi desde el umbral, un poco detrás de Tamaki. De repente su mirada parecía distante.

-Nos vemos el Lunes y perdona por lo que he dicho antes.- Tamaki dio una leve palmada en la espalda del Ootori. Kyoya evitó su mirada y traspasó la puerta con la sensación de una mano quemándole donde había tocado él. Se quedó un segundo parado en los escalones, mientras sentía dos miradas clavadas en su espalda.

Una destrozándole… y la otra matándole.

-Nos vemos, cuídate.- Su voz tembló por un momento y caminó por el jardín mientras la limosina se paraba frente a las rejas negras. Cuando subió al auto, pudo ver un poco de cabello dorado tras la puerta entreabierta.

Cerró los ojos… los apretó fuerte, evitando las lágrimas. Sus labios temblaron y soltó un leve quejido.

Siempre regresaba… todos los Viernes a cenar y le observaba hermosamente sentado en aquella silla, mientras recordaba y se torturaba al mismo tiempo.

Era un idiota enfermo.

¿Cuántos golpes más? ¿Cuántas caídas más?

_Maldito._

Tamaki cerró la puerta. Sintió la intensa mirada de su esposa traspasándole.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- Tamaki caminó lento hacía las escaleras.

-Nada, he tenido una pelea con él…- Haruhi le recorrió con la mirada rencorosa, cargada de odio y de amor.

- No entiendo por qué sigues invitándolo. Por qué nos dañas de esta forma Tamaki.- El subió las escaleras sin siquiera mirarla.

Haruhi se quedó en mitad del pasillo, con los ojos rojos, rabiosos.

-Te odio.-

_Todavía te quiero._


End file.
